


The 776th Cadet Corps

by DimplesandCheekbones



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: A mixture of Genealogy and Attack on Titan, Gen, Mild Language, More like an alternative universe, Possible Character Death, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, sort of a crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimplesandCheekbones/pseuds/DimplesandCheekbones
Summary: An Attack on Titan based Genealogy of the Holy War AU. Wall Agustria has been breached and the new members of the Survey Corps are tasked with evacuating civilians.





	The 776th Cadet Corps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little background before we begin:
> 
> Instead of Walls Maria, Rose, and Sina, there are Walls Leonster, Agustria, and Grannvale. Wall Leonster fell 14 years ago and Leif, Finn, and Nanna did not escape when it did. They were found 3 years before this takes place.
> 
> Sigurd was the leader of the Survey Corps with Quan and Eldigan both leading their own divisions. They all died beyond the Walls, or at least that's the story.
> 
> Holy Weapons are weapons that are incredibly effective against Titans, making anyone who wields them automatically very good at killing Titans. Other weapons will work but require much more skill, training, and precision to be useful.
> 
> This is basically the Trost arc, taking place just after the cadets join their Regiment. Seliph, Ares, and Leif all chose to Scouting Regiment, along with most of the other Gen 2 children.

“This way!” Seliph called out to the group of panicked people. “Come on!”

Wall Agustria had been breached. As a newly appointed member of the Survey Corps, one of Seliph’s duties was to evacuate as many citizens as possible. He was grateful he didn’t have to fight the Titans just yet, but he knew that time was coming very soon. His stomach twisted as he tried instead to focus on the task at hand.

“Titans spotted, three blocks away,” Leif reported, returning from scouting from the rooftops. “We’ll run into them if we keep heading this way.”

“Shit,” Ares swore. “Are there any other route to the main gate?”

Seliph paused to think. “It’ll take longer but if we go up two more blocks, we can take the back alley past the church and come out near the plaza… I think.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Ares said. Leif nodded in agreement and Seliph began directing the civilians down their new course.

While they worked together seamlessly now, that hadn't always been the case. When they first met, Ares hated Seliph for his father dying under Seliph’s father’s command, Leif’s social skills weren’t great after growing up beyond the Walls, and Seliph was slightly scared of both of them. But like their fathers before them, their time in the Training Corps drew them together and by the time they graduated, the trio was nearly inseparable.

Seliph came to a halt and stared in horror. The group had almost made it to the plaza when they turned the corner to find a collapsed building blocking their path. They were trapped. Their only other option was to turn around, which meant running back to the Titans. They weren’t going to make it.

“Come on, let’s see if we can move any of it!” Leif said as he rushed over to the debris. Seliph blinked in surprise then followed his lead, trying to shift whatever he could to clear a path. He was silently thankful for Leif’s ability to stay calm, trying to ignore how his own hands shook as he picked up pieces of rubble.

“Over here!” Leif called, voice straining with effort. Seliph hurried over to where Leif was struggling to lift a large chunk of what had once been a wall. “If we can keep this piece up, we can use it to prop up the rest of this!” A quick glance confirmed Leif’s idea; if they could right it, it would make a narrow but safe enough path for everyone to pass through.

“Ares! Help us lift this!” Seliph called as he hurried to help Leif. The piece was incredibly heavy which, while useful for their idea for a prop, was not great for their arms. Leif was shaking as Ares joined them. The strongest of the three, he tried to take as much of the weight as possible as they slowly lifted and set the piece in place.

“Everyone, through here!” The civilians followed Leif’s command and slowly they began making their way through. Seliph was finally starting to feel hopeful when the Titans appeared.

There were two Titans ambling several blocks away. Both had yet to notice the group but it was only a matter of time before that changed. Seliph turned to Ares and Leif, desperately trying to think of a plan.

“Will we be able to get everyone through before the Titans notice us?” Leif asked. Seliph shook his head.

“At the rate we’re going, there’s no chance. It’s probably not safe to speed them up either.” He clenched his fist in frustration. “We’re so close. We just need a little more time!”

Leif looked out at the Titan then ran past Seliph. Seliph turned in surprise to watch Leif unsheathe his blades, still facing the Titans. “Go. Make sure everyone escapes. I’ll distract them as long as I can.”

“What? No!” Seliph objected. “We’re not leaving you behind!” Leif glared back at him. 

“I’m not leaving until everyone else escapes!” he insisted. He turned away again. “Someone needs to buy them time. And better me than either of you.”

“This isn’t the time for your damn inferiority complex!” Ares snapped.

“You two are hope for humanity! You’re great soldiers who can wield Holy Weapons, you have a better chance of defeating the Titans than I do. I’m just another Scout doing all I can to try and come close to you,” Leif said, the honest belief behind his words tearing through Seliph.

Before Seliph could move, Leif turned around and smiled, warm and proud. The juxtaposition of his genuine happiness to their situation caught Seliph off guard and he froze in place.

“Thank you. For everything. I’m proud to have been able to fight alongside you,” he said. “But this is my fight.” With that, he ran toward the Titans, ODM gear attaching to a building, pulling him away from his friends.

“Leif! LEIF!” Seliph cried, lunging forward, only to be held back by Ares. He struggled against the older boy’s arms, but they only tightened in response.

“We have to go Seliph! We need to get the rest of the civilians out of here!” Ares said through gritted teeth. Seliph stopped his struggling as he watched in horror as Leif swung in front of a Titan, barely avoiding being grabbed.

He wanted to run out there. He wanted to drag Leif out of there and run away together.

But he turned back to their makeshift passage and the terrified civilians. “Right,” he agreed, hating himself as soon as he did so.

It took all Seliph’s willpower not to look back to see how Leif was doing as they ushered the remaining civilians through the rubble. When it was finally just him and Ares, Seliph gave in and turned back to look for Leif. He had gotten the attention of both the Titans, with a third on its way. He was slumped against a chimney but shakily got to his feet, raising his arms as he took a defensive stance. Leif was still alive, still fighting but he wouldn’t be for much longer. Seliph turned away, not wanting his last memory of his cousin to be gruesome.

Once through the building’s remnants, Seliph and Ares headed straight for the gate. Nothing else blocked their way and they made it to the gate as the last group was being led out by Ced, another boy from their division. He saw them coming and called for the bridge to be kept down just a little longer.

“Is this everyone?” he asked when they joined him. Ares nodded as Ced looked over the group. “Where’s Leif?”

Seliph flinched, desperately fighting the urge to cry. A look of realization crossed Ced’s face before being swiftly replaced with dark anger. “What happened?” he asked.

“He stayed behind to buy us time,” Seliph said before Ares could answer. His shoulders shook, unable to raise his head to look at Ced as he spoke. “And we left him. He’s my cousin, my little cousin, and I left him to die. We were the only family each other had and now he’s- he’s-”

“Hey!” Ares grabbed Seliph by the shoulders and shook him. “Don’t blame yourself for this! There was nothing we could have done to stop him!” Ares’ shoulders slumped, the strength in his voice gone when he spoke again. “Besides, we don’t know for sure that he’s dead. Little bastard’s tougher than all of us. He survived beyond the Walls for years. If anyone could make it through, it’d be him.”

Seliph stared at Ares in surprise. He wasn’t one for empty words or blind optimism. It suddenly occurred to Seliph that he wasn’t just trying to convince him, he was trying to convince himself as well.

“He makes a good point,” Ced agreed. “He’s a strong kid, we can’t give up on him yet.”

Although their words felt hollow, Seliph nodded, desperate for any hope to cling to. Breathing deeply to calm himself, he turned to Ced. “Where are the others?” he asked.

“At the supply depot, most of us needed to resupply. Once everyone is through, we should regroup and come up with a plan,” Ced suggested. The other boys nodded in agreement.

A loud crackling filled the air as what seemed like a massive bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere. A gust of energy blew out from it, pushing against them like an enchanted wind. If this was some kind of magic, it wasn’t one any of them had seen before. The three boys launched onto the nearest roof to try and find the source of this strange occurrence. Whatever they were expecting, what they saw wasn’t it.

“What the fuck.” Ares’ surprised utterance accurately summed up the scene before them. The three Titans he and Seliph had seen before were still there, but a fourth Titan had appeared as well. This one was taller and leaner than the others but what was so shocking about him, was the fact this Titan was fighting the other Titans.

He wasn’t just mindless attacking either, he was using actual combat moves, similar to the kind they had all learned in the Training Corps. He raised his fists and bent his knees before launching his fist at another Titan. When the Titan stumbled backwards, the new Titan grabbed the back of its head and slammed his knee into it. The Titan’s face caved in and it fell limp as the other Titan bent over and bit out the weak spot. Once he dropped the corpse, the victorious Titan let out a screech, not of pain, but pure anger, sending a chill down each boy’s spine. Fortunately, and surprisingly, he completely ignored them as he engaged the other Titans.

Seliph couldn’t help but think how familiar those brown eyes looked.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was based on the thought "Leif and Eren are pretty similar."
> 
> I've been wanting an excuse to write about my favorite Fire Emblem lord for awhile so when the thought came to me, I had to run with it. And thus, this little fic was born! I've probably put too much thought into the lore for such a small piece, but it was interesting to think about.
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
